This invention relates to a retainer for a shoulder sling and more particularly, to a retainer for a shoulder sling for a fishing rod bag, camera case, shoulder bag or the like including a hook means which can positively hold the shoulder sling against slipping off a shoulder portion of a garment as the shoulder sling is carried about by a wearer while being hung over on the shoulder portion of the garment.
When a fishing rod bag, camera case, shoulder bag or the like is carried about by means of a shoulder sling which is hung over a shoulder portion of a garment, it has been frequently seen that the shoulder sling slips off the garment shoulder portion. Thus, each time the shoulder sling slips off the garment shoulder portion, it is necessary to put the shoulder sling back in its proper position on the shoulder portion of the garment; this requires time-consuming and tedious hand work, especially when the user who wears the shoulder sling on a shoulder portion of his garment carries articles in both hands. Each time the shoulder sling slips off the shoulder portion of the garment, in order to put the shoulder sling back into place on the garment shoulder portion, he has to unload the articles from one hand or both hands. Thus, it is quite inconvenient to put the shoulder sling back into place on the garment shoulder portion.
In order to solve such a problem, it is considered that a shoulder portion of a garment may be provided with any anchoring means which effectively holds and prevents the shoulder sling from slipping off the garment shoulder portion. However, when the slipping off of the shoulder sling is prevented by means of the anchoring means, such an anchoring means must satisfy various requirements such as having sufficient or effective holding ability, being operable in a simple manner, being attached and detached from the garment shoulder portion without difficulty, and being easily replaced by a new one in a simple manner.